


Billy Gives Good Hugs

by DiamondDove



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDove/pseuds/DiamondDove
Summary: based on a comfort hc that Billy gives really good hugs
Relationships: Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Billy Gives Good Hugs

“Hey, Mac, c’mere for a second.”

“Hm?”

Machiavelli walked around the corner, right into a hug from Billy.

And even though he was supposed to be the most dangerous man in Europe, and he’d learned so long ago to at least hold his emotions far enough away from his consciousness that he didn’t end up feeling much of anything, one hug basically short-circuited him. 

“You seemed stressed this morning,” Billy murmured, burying his face in Machiavelli’s chest. “Looked like you could use a hug.”

“I- Uh- Ye-Yeah, thank… thank you,” Machiavelli said, wrapping his arms around Billy and letting himself melt. Just this once  and actually probably every other time if this ever happened again.

They stayed like that for longer than either expected, but they both needed it, and they were both in considerably better moods after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm tired, but it's fine, and I actually like this. Hope you all do too :)


End file.
